Oliver and Felicity
by 2016television
Summary: Multi shot- Oliver and Felicity Relationship
1. Chapter 1

Background: Felicity is Governor Smoak's daughter and middle child. Governor Smoak is hosting an engagement party for their oldest son, Michael and his fiancee, Jamison(Jamie) Davenport. Governor Smoak and his wife invited several people including Moira Queen and Walter Steele. Since Walter is busy, Moira takes Oliver with her without telling him the details of whose house/party they are heading to.

_Oliver and Moira enter the room greeted by a waiter with wine_

**Governor Smoak: **Moira! Its a pleasure to see you again! I am glad you could come. Where's Walter?

**Moira:** Walter is out of town on business. This is my son Oliver.

_Oliver and shake hands_

_**Oliver**__: _Nice to meet you sir.

**Governor Smoak:** Please, call me James.

**Emily Smoak (Governor's wife):** Felicity, come over here darling.

_Felicity comes over and looks rather shocked seeing Oliver_

_Governor Smoak: _Oliver, this is my daughter-

**Oliver:** Felicity?

**Felicity:** Hi Oliver. I didn't know you were coming to this party?

**Oliver:** I can say the same about you.

**Governor Smoak:** I didn't know you two knew each other.

**Oliver:** Felicity has helped me a countless number of times with IT at work.

**Governor Smoak:** Well me daughter is very bright. Give me a moment, I think I see Governor Haldstof.

**Emily Smoak:** Moira, come, let me introduce you to my son and his fiancee.

**Moira:** I'd love to.

_Governor Smoak, Emily Smoak, and Moira part ways_

_**Oliver:**_How come you never told me you were Governor Smoak's daughter?

**Felicity:** You never asked.

**Oliver:** Well I apologize. _*Gives the beautiful Oliver face :) _Would you like a drink?

**Felicity:** Yes, please.

_The party goes on- Oliver and Felicity give each other company. Both already have feelings for each other and talking the whole night enforces them. Eventually they split apart to find their own families. _

**Felicity:** Mom, I am going to head out. I don't want to go too late because I might now get a cab. Tell Dad, I said goodbye.

**Emily Smoak:** Do you want me to get Nikolas to drive you home?

**Felicity:** No, there are several cabs already waiting outside. Don't worry. Bye!

**Emily Smoak:** Goodbye darling. Be safe and call when you reach.

_Felicity heads towards the door_

**Oliver:** Felicity!

_Felicity turns around_

**Felicity:** Oliver! Whats wrong!

**Oliver:** My mother is taking another car to the airport to Prague for some meeting. I was wondering if you needed a ride back to Starling city?

**Felicity:** It would save gas. So- Yes, that would be great. Thanks!

Oliver: _chuckles_ come on. The car is somewhat in the back and the valet could only bring it up that far so we might have to walk a bit.

**Felicity:** Thats fine, I could use the fresh air.

_Starting to walk outside, Felicity shivers and Oliver notices_

**Oliver: **Here, take my jacket

**Felicity:** No its fine really-

**Oliver:** take it

**Felicity:** fine, thank you

_The ride back home was quiet. The car dropped of Felicity and Oliver made the car wait so that he could walk her to her apartment_

**Felicity:** You really didn't have to walk me all the way up.

**Oliver:** I wanted to make sure you got home ok.

_Felicity opens her door_

**Felicity:** I wanted to thank you again for keeping me company tonight. I don't think I could have kept it together at another one of my parent's parties without you.

**Oliver:** It was my pleasure.

Felicity kisses Oliver on the cheek

**Felicity: **Goodnight Oliver.

**Oliver: **Goodnight Felicity.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

At the office (late at night): Oliver just comes back from a "mission"

**Oliver:** Hello guys!

**Felicity:** So who was the lucky guy tonight?

**Oliver:** Myles Frank, embezzlement of charity funds for his own personal use- luckily he just got an warning, he returned all the money he had taken.

**Diggle:** Good! I have to leave early. I have a date with Carly.

**Felicity:** Oooh. Tell me how that goes. I am going to head home early too.

**Diggle: **Will do. Bye guys

_Diggle chukles, leaves_

**Felicity: **Bye Oliver

**Oliver: **By Felicity

At Felicity's apartment: Felicity is in her pajamas and getting ready to order take out and watch a movie when she hears a knock at her door.

She opens the door:

**Felicity:** Oliver! What are you doing here?

**Oliver:** I brought take out. I couldn't eat all this food by myself and thought you would want to join me.

**Felicity:** Wow, i would love to, come on in.

_Felicity's apartment is huge but fits her personality- nerdy :)_

_Oliver and Felicity got plates and silverware and took the food to the living room where they decided to watch "The Breakfast Club"_

_Felicity and Oliver are enjoying the movie when Felicity asks Oliver a question_

**Felicity: **Look Oliver, I really don't want to ruin the amazing night we are having but I have to ask: what are you doing here on Saturday night with me of all people?

**Oliver: **Felicity-

**Felicity:** You have a ton of friends and own a nightclub and you are practically a superhero and you-

_Felicity got cut of by Oliver's kiss. When the pulled apart, she looked astounded_

_**Oliver:**_Felicity, I really like you and thats why I am spending time with you- you are way more interesting than any of my friends whom most of which I have not talked to in several -

Felicity cuts of Oliver by kissing him.

**Felicity: **By the way, I like you to.

The rest of the night was spent laughing and falling in love with one another


	3. Chapter 3

_Note:Oliver and Felicity have been dating for almost 1 and 1/2 years. Both of them are madly in love and everybody can see it. Oliver decides to propose and this is how it happens._

_Felicity comes home from Queen Consolidated where she is now the head IT director._

**Felicity: **Hello? Oliver? I'm home?

_Oliver comes out of the bedroom_

**Oliver: **Felicity! You're home early?

**Felicity: **I know. I wanted to come home and I finished all my work. What are you doing home so early? I thought you had that meeting with Tommy?

**Oliver: **He cancelled- He is going with Elise to her conference in Geneva. I came home early.

**Felicity:** Thats nice. They are getting pretty serious aren't they?

**Oliver: **He cares about her a lot. Like I do for you...

**Felicity: **How sweet :)

**Oliver: **Do you want to go out to dinner?

**Felicity:** I would love to- I am starving! Chinese at Pang House?

Felicity and Oliver have a romantic dinner and come home after taking a stroll in the park. They enter their apartment and Felicity goes to her bedroom to change. When she comes out, she and Oliver decide to watch a movie. They decide to watch "Kings Speech". Oliver turns on the television and to Felicity's surprise, it says "Will you marry me?" Felicity looks at Oliver and Oliver makes his move

**Oliver:** Felicity. Over the past 2 years- i have fallen deeply in love with you. You make me laugh when I am sad, I miss you when I am on trips. Since I have retired from being the vigilante, you have been there for me and made the past 2 years the best in my life and I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me. _Felicity is practically crying. _ Felicity Smoak, will you marry me?

**Felicity: ****_ YES!_**

_The couple embrace and kiss and enjoy the rest of the night._


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: Oliver and Felicity are happily married and enjoying their lives as newlyweds. Its early one morning after Oliver leaves for work. Felicity about to do the same feels nauseated and barfs in the toilet. Thinking it was just the bad sandwich she had yesterday- she disregards it and heads to work. What happens when she comes home:_

**_Oliver:_**Felicity? Are you home?

**Felicity:** I'm in here! from bedroom

**_Oliver: _**What are you doing?

Felicity: I am looking for a hard drive from a couple years ago with a application i started to write. It must be in the bottom shelf of the linen cabinet.

_Felicity gets up from her desk and starts to head towards the door when she faints._

_**Oliver:**_Felicity!

_Felicity wakes up in the hospital with Oliver by her side. _

**Felicity:** Wh-What happend? Why am I in a hospital? Whats going on?

**Oliver:** Felicity-Honey, you fainted. you didn't wake- _the Doctor entered_

**Doctor: **Good you are awake!

**Oliver:** Dr. Heinfield, whats the prognosis?

**Doctor:** Congratulations, Ms. Smoak you are pregnant!

_Oliver hugs felicity and both of them are overjoyed._

**Doctor:** Let me give you two a minute.

**Oliver:** We are going to have a baby!

**Felicity:** We really are going to have a baby!

The couple embraces and enjoys this blissful moment


End file.
